greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
The VERY VERY VERY Annoying Stephen (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "The VERY VERY VERY Annoying Stephen" from special, which aired on January 1, 2012. ---- *'David:' Go under. Stephen. Oh, my god. What was that. Stephen, pull down there. *'Jack:' Stephen. Stop! *'David: '''Stop. Stop! *'Jack: 'Stop. Dude, cut it out. Why are you, why is he doing this? *'David: 'Get out of here, go. Get on the top, Jack. Go. Pull. Pull! *'Jack: 'Get off of me, bite! Ah! *'Stephen: '(Goes wild under the blanket, Jack tries to laugh, sounding like a crazy animal, probably like a cat) *'David: 'What a weirdo, man. What a weirdo. Jack, get on the... (I don't know what he's saying) *'Jack: 'Stop! *'David: 'Pull! *'Jack: 'Ah!! AH!!! Ugh! *'David: 'Pull, Jenny. *'Jennifer: 'What did he do to you? *'Jack: 'He's bit me. *'Jennifer: 'Eh, heh, heh, heh. *'Stephen: 'I want lobster. *'David: 'Too late, do all that. Do they have a late-night seat? *'Stephen: 'I'm on it. *'Jennifer: 'You have to reschedule, you can't, just go, chill worth it. *'David: 'Need this open seats down there. *'Jennifer: 'No, they don't. *'Stephen: 'What time are we going? *'Jennifer: 'We're scheduled at 6. *'Stephen: 'Let go. *'Jennifer: 'It's not even 5:30. Like 5:20. *'David: 'Where we going down like pajamas? *'Stephen: 'After I'm gonna in it. *'David: 'No, you're not. Kay, they won't allow, now, make them seats later. Let's pick that phone up and call. Why's that problem? Why you just calling on that phone a problem? *'Jennifer: 'Go ahead. *'David: 'You're start standing there. *'Jennifer: '(Laughing at Stephen that pulling up the white blanket) *'David: 'What he's smell? *'Stephen: 'He's dead. *'Jennifer: 'I think it was this damn thing. *'Jack: 'Sto... *'Stephen: '(Acting like a little kid) Quit it! (Tries to hurt his younger brother) *'Jack: '(Slapping Stephen's arms) Stop! Stop! (Tries to kick his older brother with his foot) Stop it! *'David: 'Oh! *'Jennifer: 'Oh! What was that? *'David: 'He hurt himself. I'm gonna kick your ass, man. Leave us alone. What's that, your guard rail? Look how it's all did up here. Woom! *'Jennifer: 'It's his cage. *'David: 'Come on! Come on. *'Stephen: 'I want lobster. *'David: 'We know you want lobster, so turn that camera off, bool. *'Jennifer: 'You want, what? *'Stephen: 'Lobster. L-O-P-S-T-E-R. *'Jennifer: 'P? (Laughs) *'Stephen: 'Lobster. *'David: 'Cut it, one time when you come to tell. We're working out bed. *'Jennifer: 'I know he's been bed like all week. *'Jack: 'Oh, my god. *'David: 'Awwwww! *'Jack: 'You're so annoying, man. You are so annoying! *'Stephen: 'Batman how be tell you to stop!! *'David: 'Turn that camera off. *'Jennifer: 'No. *'Jack: 'Just, why do you want that camera off? Turn that crap off. *'David: 'Irritating. *'Jack: 'Just whole situation of really irritating, man, please shut that camera off. *'Jennifer: 'Are you gonna go eat dinner? *'Jack: 'Yeah, I'm gonna go eat dinner, I already told you that. *'Jennifer: 'Stephen. You ready go eat dinner? *'Stephen: 'What? *'Jennifer: 'Wanna go eat dinner? *'Stephen: 'I want to. *'Jennifer: 'What kind of do? *'Stephen: 'Lobster. *'Jack: 'Stop!! Why are you video taping?! *'David: 'Shut up. *'Jack: 'Mom. Why are you video taping to?! *'David: 'Shut up you two. We're going. *'Jack: 'Okay, no. Mom has that camera, why she... (Almost getting scratched by Stephen) Stop. *'David: 'Quit yelling. Seriously. *'Jack: 'Why are you letting him taping me like do this. He's scratching me crap. He's hitting hard. *'David: 'Shut up. *(Jack tries to squish Stephen with his feet, Jennifer laughs and Jack fails it) *'David: 'Casual night? Okay, uh, you know what their service... Yeah, the lobster. There's no lobster? Just casual line. Okay. Thank you. *'Jennifer: 'Well, darn. *'Stephen: 'Never mind. *'Jennifer: 'No lobster. *'David: 'Out of the lobster. Causal, too. *'Jennifer: 'So Christan told me... *'Jack: '''Why are you video taping? *(The video has been stopped) Category:Transcripts Category:Special Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts